Beached
by PKWolf014
Summary: "I know its stupid to run off by myself, I know Astrid's going to strangle me when I do get back to Dragons Edge, but currently my biggest concern is not dying from my pursuers." (One-shot)


I am one hundred percent done with today and fifty percent with tomorrow.

The branches of the thick trees whack against my forehead, arms and any other place they can reach, trying to tear my skin.

I let out a soft breath looking back at the Dragon Hunters hot on my tail. "Ah great." I groan and turn picking up the pace.

The day really hadn't started out so terribly. I had woken up, wrestled the twins into watch duty, geeked out with Fishlegs briefly, helped Astrid with target practice before I decided to work on my flight suit.

I know its stupid to run off by myself, I know Astrid's going to strangle me when I do get back to Dragons Edge, but currently my biggest concern is not dying from my pursuers.

"Haddock! You can't run forever!" The Dragon Hunter leader yells and I bite my lip diving behind a tree.

"I can try." I mutter to myself mostly. Finally rolling up my wings. The crash hadn't been pleasant, then again, Ryker shooting and arrow through the fabric would have prevented that.

Maybe.

I gasp for breath holding hand over my mouth to silence it, looking back at the search parties.

I just have to rescue Toothless, avoid Ryker and his army, escape the small blockade then return to Dragons Edge. Easy...ier said than done.

Toothless and I had crashed on the beach of this island, my dragon giving his freedom for mine. "HADDOCK!" The leader yells and I cringe from how close his voice is.

If I don't hurry, both Toothless and I will be caught and all Toothless did to evade my capture will be useless. Like hiding behind this tree. Useless.

I pull away from the white bark looking up at the start sky. Why do these chases always happen at night?

I start to run again, focusing forward. If I'm lucky enough, Toothless shouldn't be to far inland. Most of the boats are pretty far out to sea, and I have high doubts they dragged Toothless on a row boat.

I let out a yelp as I trip slamming face first onto the ground. "Such grace." I mutter to myself before getting to my feet.

I race forward through the pitch blackness, my vision obscured. Stupid trees. Once I get through this forest I can double around and go get Toothless. If the trees ever end.

Ground no longer supports my feet, breaking me from my thoughts and I let out a surprised yell as I fall downwards. The ravine or what ever it is ends much to soon and my right leg takes most of the weight.

I hear the bone snap. Biting my lip does nothing to stop the scream of pain that escapes my lips.

I fall to my feet my vision swirling, agony of the broken bone dimming my vision. I grip my calf and close my eyes tightly. I know I should start moving again so the other Dragon Hunters dont find me, I doubt anyone here to Berk missed it.

I let out a small groan, mixing with the sound of leaves and branches snapping. "Sir!" A voice yells and I force myself to lay still. Maybe if they think I'm dead they'll just pass by, I'm sure I dont look a hundred percent anyway.

Thumping is heard and I bite my lip pulling my eyes half open looking as the leader and several other men step forward.

"Is he, is he dead?" One asks and I can feel the leaders gaze on me.

"No." He answers after a few seconds.

A rough hand grabs my upper left arm and drags me forward. I snap my eyes open as weight is put onto my right leg. The Dragon Hunter holding me pulls my arms behind my back and ties them there.

My lip starts to bleed from the amount of pressure Im putting on it and the leader steps into my view of sight smirking. "Looks like your tumble didn't do you wonders." He says and I force my heavy breathing to slow.

"I couldn't tell." I say dryly and the leader glares at me before he grabs my arm and pulls me forward, shoving me into walking.

I keep slipping in and out of consciousness from the pain and promise myself that I am not working on my flight suit over the ocean far, far away from Dragons Edge again.

My head getting whacked into something snaps me from my agony and thoughts and I look up at leader forcing all my weight onto my peg leg. "You're useless. Ryker or Viggo will not be pleased." He says and slams me against the tree again.

A small moan escapes my lips and the leader smirks before he waves a few men over. Within seconds me and the tree have become good pals, as I'm strapped around my entire torso to it. As if adding to my torture, the leader pulls off my peg leg and throws it a few feet away, forcing my left leg to take the weight.

"We're going to leave you here, and take that Night Fury." The leader says and I peal my eyes open looking at him. Why? Viggo or Ryker would have taken me. Why? Why take Toothless, are you trying to torment me?

Thr leader almost laughs at my face before he turns he and his small party leaving me on the beach. I struggle against the ropes but every time I move, my leg gets waves of agony shot through it.

I see a small dot of a boat leave, Toothless. They're taking Toothless!

I struggle harder but the ropes don't shift, and finally my leg has finally had enough, and I let out a long groan before my vision slips and I lose consciousness.

...

"Hiccup!" A voice yells and I peel my eyes open blinking several times before Astrid rushes into view, followed by the other riders.

Astrid lifts up my face staring into my eyes, "Hiccup." She says and releases a breath.

"We've been looking for you for two days and here you are, tied up to a tree." Snotlout says and I blink rapidly.

Two days?

Astrid pulls her axe off of Stormfly and slams the blade against the ropes binding me to the tree. I let out a groan as they snap falling forward. Astrid catches me before I hit the ground and lays me against something.

"Oh Thor! You guys!" Fishlegs shouts and I can't grasp enough energy or will power to open my eyes. "His leg." Fishlegs finishes.

Astrid takes in a sharp breath and I pull my eyes open, "Toothless." I moan and Astrid puts a finger to my lips.

"Shh. We'll find him. Just breathe." She directs and grabs my hand in her own squeezing it. Tuffnut I assume since he is the only one who knows what to do with broken bones grabs my calf and I snap my eyes open letting out a blood curling scream.

Astrid squeezes my hand tighter before Tuffnut manages to set the bone. I snap my jaw shut swallowing the scream and take in panting breaths. "Done. Hey has anyone seen his peg leg?" Tuffnut asks and I pull my eyes open forcing myself to pull away from the dragon tree whatever it is I'm leaning against.

"Toothless." I say my voice hoarse. Tuffnut takes my peg leg from Ruffnut and fiddles with the straps for a seconds. Im to exhausted to correct him, and look at Astrid.

If we don't find Toothless soon, we'll never find him. "As...astrid." I groan.

"You guys, scout for any boats. Send a signal if you find anything." Astrid commands. The other riders practically leap onto their respective dragons flying off.

I shut my eyes tightly breathing heavily. Astrid pulls my damp hair away from my face and I look up at her. "Hiccup, breathe. Your okay now." She assures and grabs me in a tight hug.

The sudden movement jostled my leg but I don't make any sound. Astrid's embrace is warm, and I am freezing. She pulls away and I give her hand a quick squeeze.

Several minutes pass as I try to stay conscious, before the other riders land. "Just of the coast. Looks like they're waiting for something." Fishlegs reports.

Viggo. They're waiting for Viggo. That's why they left me on the beach. They were going to tame me when Viggo got here."Viggo. They're waiting for Viggo." I groan.

"Oh." The twins draw. "Makes sense." Tuffnut adds.

"Totally." Snotlout assures.

"We cant leave you here and it's going to take all of us to get Toothless back, do you think you can ride Stormfly?" Astrid asks and I shake my head.

No. Definitely not.

Astrid grabs my upper arm, "You're going yo have to try, for Toothless." Astrid says and I bite my lip before letting Astrid drag me to my feet.

I stumble and Astrid supports me before she grabs me in her arms. I shut my eyes tightly from the pain and Astrid climbs onto Stormfly setting me down in front of her. I release a slow breath and Astrid takes my hand squeezing it before she pats Stormfly's neck.

The Deadly Nadder jumps into the air, flapping her wings, "Come on guys! We have a Night Fury to save." Astrid yells and the other riders give shouts.

Stormfly flies forward, every flap her wings make aggravating my broken bone. "DRAGON RIDERS!" A voice yells before the sound of an explosion rings.

"Release Toothless Night Fury or we shall be forced to do our worse!" Tuffnut yells and the dragons fire again.

"Never!" The captain shouts.

"Then our worst we shall do!" Tuffnut yells and I force my eyes open watching as the twins Snotlout and Fishlegs dive towards the boat, Stormfly giving cover fire.

The wood starts to burn, and I have my doubts this is the same boat with Toothless on it before a low whistle prices the air. A black blur leaps from the fire into Hookfang's outstretched claws.

Toothless.

I release a relieved breath and Astrid cheers, "To the Edge!" She yells and grabs Stormfly's reigns leading her left.

The sudden movement disagrees with me heavily and I release a hitched breath before unconscious claims me once more.

...

Something wet and sticky running across my face makes me snap my eyes open jerking forward. I scan the room my eyes landing on the riders gathered in the background then Toothless on the bed, looking quite pleased he woke me.

"Hey bud." I say and run a hand among his scales laughing as he purrs.

"You okay?" Astrid asks and I shrug.

"I guess. Better than the verge of agony." I assure and she blinks. Toothless growls happily before he jumps off the bed, curling up next to it.

I watch him for a second before I look up at the other riders,"Thanks for the save guys." I say and they nod.

I lay back down, considerably done with today, and tomorrow.

 **A/N**

 **Not sure where that came from. I woke up and was like ooh. (with evil finger tapping of course) so yay.**

 **Let me know what you think please! :)**


End file.
